Pieces
by anime-fanatic-17
Summary: Hitomi gets kidnapped by Folken because he believes that she is the one girl to change the future for all of Gaea. But first, to test her.Its really strange. R&R please and thank you
1. Chapter 2

**_Pieces chapter 1_**

_**AUTHOR: **here's a new chapter for you_

* * *

The sky was cluttered with dark clouds and booming thunder roared across Asturia, Hitomi stood at the beach watching as the sun disappeared and gave way to night. In her mind Hitomi was pondering on Allen and his extreme rudeness the other day when she had wanted to go for a walk and he intercepted. Her thoughts quickly cleared when a crack of lightning shot across the sky and the heavy down pour of rain gave way. Hitomi ran inside the palace to get out of the rain as fast as possible, she then went back to her room.

"Wow it sure is coming down out there now." Hitomi sat on her bed. She pondered on earlier in the day. Van and the others were all eating dinner and chatting when Allen brought up Zaibach and Van and Allen had a verbal battle. Van suddenly dragged Hitomi into the conversation. He was yelling about how she had kissed Allen on the bridge. Hitomi had tried to explain that it was all the fate alteration machine's fault and Folken was behind it all. He yelled at her even more. She got mad and slapped him, twice. After that she ran outside. Hitomi was knocked out of her thinking when she heard someone walking in the hall.

The door handle clicked and the door slowly swung open, Folken stood drenched in the hall, water dripping from his hair and face. His clothes clung to his body and seemed to make him look sad but a grin lit up his face and he walked into the room closing the door behind him. A vision of fire and Escaflowne stole her sight. She felt Folken throw an arm around her waist and start to drag her somewhere. Hitomi screamed until her throat burned.

"Don't worry Hitomi I would never hurt you"

"Folken!" Van's voice echoed through the room.

"Don't you dare hurt her Folken"

"I wouldn't dream of it" Folken smiled. He used his other arm and put a knife to her neck. Van stood, sword in hand. Folken let out a roar of laughter and flung the knife. It plunged into Van's shoulder and pinned him to the wall. Van yelled in pain and screamed. Hitomi heard the others running in the hall but she was already jumping off the balcony in Folken's arms. She watched the others screaming and flailing their arms disappear as she got farther and farther away.

( Zaibach's hideout, near the border of Asturia)

Dilandau was waiting in a large country house just along the border of Asturia. Folken said it was a good hideout because they were least expected to be anywhere near the country.

"Kitchen check, living room, dining room, dining hall, bathroom, closets, all check" Dilandau surveyed the new house. He peered around a corner and saw a bright red door at the end of a hallway.

Dilandau started gliding down the hallway to the door, a flourescent red door with a shimmering silver handle, the door had a beautifully carved dragon on it. "Well this looks promising" he opened the door to a dark room that looked ballroom size. It was a bedroom yet it was a gloomy and had a somehow disturbed atmosphere. Everything from the carpet to the bed to the ceiling was all black, the bed an exception being slightly purple, nothing stood out apart from the rest of the room except one thing. Dilandau came closer to see what it was and found to his amazement a silverish symbol on the wall, it looked old maybe even ancient yet he felt as though he had seen this sign before sometime ago back when he first became a dragonslayer.

"Well. Looks like Strategos has some explaining to do" the sly pyro rubbed at the scar on the side of his face.

Dilandau walked into a room that was somewhat a study and sat down in a large chair near one of the shelves.

"What is taking him so long. Van is just a pathetic fool. And that girl." He slammed his fist on the arm of the chair. "That girl" He laughed. He rubbed his scarred cheek and smiled as he pictured himself sticking a sword through Hitomi, watching her die slowly. Just then he heard a slamming noise upstairs and all he thought was: 'He's back'. After the slamming there was a hell of a lot of screaming but most of the screaming sounded like a man screaming. The words were too muffled for him to hear anything but he had some weird things going through his head at the time. A little while after the screaming came to an abrupt halt Folken came stomping down the stairs.

"What the hell happened to you?" Dilandau blurted out.

Folken's face was pale, except a large red hand print on the side of his face plus a few scratches on his other cheek. His lip was swollen and bloody and his hair looked like a bird's nest.(He has the hair from the tv series) Dilandau seemed more shocked than he'd ever been but then he laughed.

"Van may not be able to beat you up but a girl can beat you up" He laughed hysterically.

"HITOMI ISN'T AS STUPID AND WEAK AS YOU THINK DILANDAU. That and she has one hell of a punch" Folken slowly calmed after flopping down in a chair. He shook his head with a smile and started laughing. Dilandau could only assume he'd lost his marbles.

"Dilandau"

"Yes"

"I think we underestimated how hard this was going to be"

"You mean YOU underestimated it. I told you it wasn't so simple" Dilandau stood up. Folken glared at him.

"I think its best you watch your tongue". Dilandau smiled at Folken.

"Of course"

A loud bang echoed in the halls and the sound of someone throwing things.

"That girl" Folken pointed at the stairs " Is really going to be the death of me". Folken and Dilandau went for the stairs and were halfway up when they saw Hitomi bust out of her room, she stood there shocked at the sight of them and ran down the hall. The two ran after her. Dilandau grabbed her arm and tried to take her down to the floor but she turned around and struck his face with a shard of glass.

"You bitch!" He yelled and cradled the wound with his hand. Folken continued the pursuit. He lunged and landed on her. She turned under him and tried to stab him but stuck the shard into his mechanical arm and it would not come out. He grabbed her and picked her off the floor kicking and screaming. Dilandau caught hold of her legs though she kicked him in the face and they carried her as she struggled to a different room. When they got her tied up Dilandau left and went to calm down in the study. Folken came in and closed the door behind him. Hitomi lay on the bed with her hands tied to one of the four posts of the bed, there was room for her to move but enough for her to be somewhat comfortable. Folken leaned on top of her as she lay on the bed. She pushed against his chest to get away from him but he held her with an iron grip and stared down into her eyes. He silenced her with his lips and passionately kissed her. Blackness enveloped her and she screamed. When Hitomi opened her eyes Folken was on the floor in front of her with a bloody lip. She'd kicked out at him and hit him. Folken crawled onto the bed and slapped her, she made no sound and didn't look away from the wall. Folken hopped off the bed and left the room, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

_**AUTHOR: **thanx for reading and please don't forget to review. Tell me what you think._

_Thanx to the following for reviewing:_

faery pink sparkle, laloner, angel of new beginnings, vampiress66613, KlutzyGirl

Thanx and please kepp R&R


	2. Chapter 3

**Author:** I'm sorry if a part in the last chapter confused you. It might and might not be revealed but you might figure it out.

**PIECES CHAPTER 3**

Hitomi lay tied up on the bed, hot tears streamed down her cheeks and her eyes were reddish-pink from all of the crying. Her throat was a little sore from screaming so much. She was far too confused about which side was good and which side was bad, who she could and couldn't trust, and where she would end up. The rope he used to tie her with wasn't tight but it wasn't loose either it was just enough that if you struggled you'd rub your wrists and ankles raw. Hitomi had already hurt her wrists but it was no use kicking her feet considering that they nothing within reach. It had been what seemed like a couple of hours but was actually only a little over 45 minutes when someone came back into the room. It was Folken. She finally had a chance to see the damage to his face, all of it was from her. He had scratches on his cheek and red welts on his face from when she pounded her fists into his face. She'd also kicked Dilandau in the face but he was recooperating downstairs. Hitomi mentally kicked herself, how could she have been slow, she was on track. There was no excuse. Folken stood a considerable distance from the bed and stared at her.

"You may have already heard this but in any case it doesn't matter in the slightest. You are the wing goddess that is going to save us all, but instead of what happens in the prophecy I've decided to do something a little different. Our lord Dornkirk has constructed a fate alteration machine which you already know about. We are working on finding a way to take your power and use it to change the fate of our world and doing so would keep Zaibach in command. I can assume that you already know that Van and I are brothers but I will kill him should he challenge me or what I am doing. You may think he will save you and he probably will find his way here but he doesn't stand a chance against the power of Zaibach".

"Why are you telling me this?" Hitomi asked.

"Because I want to see you scared, cowering before me. I find that killing is no fun, but torture is a splendid thing. But I do still have my limitations and morals in hand. I will torture mentally but that does not mean I will not allow Dilandau to have some fun with you. He wants his revenge too". Folken smiled.

(Back in Asturia)

"Lord Van!" Merle held onto his good arm while Millerna bandaged his other shoulder. He gritted his teeth and yelled wordlessly.

"Calm down Van" Allen said.

"I suppose its partially my fault that she was kidnapped but you can be blamed just as well as me". Van hissed as Millerna tightened the bandage to stop the bleeding.

"You started it Van. You broke her heart!" Allen yelled.

"You were leading her on!"

"Stop it. Both of you!" Millerna shouted. "That's not going to bring Hitomi back"

"What are we going to do?" Van asked.

"We'll take the Crusade and travel along the border. There's supposedly troops of Zaibach stationed there. We might be able to find her there"

"Then we go now" Van said.

"Of course" Allen said. Van and the others boarded the Crusade and set sail.

"Boss" Gaddess called from the control station.

"Yes Gaddess"

"Are we just going to run in and take Hitomi back?"

"Yes"

Van and Merle sat in the corner of the room with Millerna and Dryden. They all seemed tense about this. Van was angry, he'd been partially to blame for this and now he had to set things right, no matter what he had to do. Escaflowne and himself were bound together, he'd believed that with this bond he could become a better fighter and that they could truly destroy Zaibach. Could they really? Was it worth all this trouble? Why not use Hitomi's power to help him in the battles! That was the plan for Van. He would ask her to stay with him so she could help him bring Fanelia back and destroy Zaibach. With Hitomi anything was possible.Only because of her power.

**Author: _I'm sorry if this truly sucked and was really short and that I changed stuff but it seemed really cheesy so I changed it a little. Don't let this make you assume that it will suck from now on. Please R&R good and bad just don't fry me._**


End file.
